


Daycare

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [51]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy is a bully and Roman doesn't like bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: can you do one about a childhood version of the shield where roman protects dean and seth from a daycare bully and they become best friends.

"Seth! What are you doing?" Hunter says sternly, looking down at the two kids wrestling in front of him

Seth stops biting Randy’s hand long enough to stare up at Hunter with big brown eyes. “He started it!” 

Randy shoves Seth hard enough that he falls on his butt. “Did not!”

"Boys, don’t start! If you can’t behave, you can go to time out." Hunter says, looking displeased with the boys.

"We’ll be good!" They say in unison before glaring at each other.

"Go play then. No more rough housing!" Hunter warns them before shooing them away. 

Seth and Randy take off with one last parting glare to each other. 

Everything else goes fairly well until recess. 

Seth is playing with Dean on the swings, Dean pushing Seth as Seth demands him to push higher, he wants to go to higher. Randy wanders over, Batista in tow as he watches Dean and Seth idly. 

Suddenly the two six year olds move quickly, Randy shoving Seth off of his swing and Batista pushing Dean down in the mud. 

Randy hops on the swing as Seth gets back up, hurrying over to Dean as Batista hovers over him, sneering as best as a six year old can. 

"That’s mean! I’m telling!" Seth threatens as Batista advances on him. 

Roman is there immediately getting in between Batista and Seth and Dean. “Back off, Dave.”

"What are you gonna do?" Batista glares.

"A lot more than just tell on you. Go away and leave them alone." Roman cracks his knuckles.

Randy eyes him before jumping off the swing. “I hate swinging anyway.”

Batista nods. “Swinging is for babies.”

They walk off to the other side of the playground with the sandbox and Roman pulls Dean back to his feet, Seth helping by pushing at Dean’s back. 

"Are you okay?" Roman asks, helping Dean brush off the dirt.

"Yeah." Dean sniffles.

Seth holds onto his hand. “Come on, I’ll share my pudding cup with you.”

"Chocolate?" Dean asks, brightening up.

"Yeah!" Seth nods, kissing Dean on the cheer. 

Roman takes Dean’s other hand as they make their way back up to the classroom for snack time. 

After snack time, the class lays down for nap time and Seth and Roman put their mats down on either side of Dean, pushing them together so Dean can lay with them, sharing a blanket.


End file.
